


Tutto per Me

by koalanosense



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, song-fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalanosense/pseuds/koalanosense
Summary: E' mentre la canzone svanisce e le note vengono sostituite dalla voce profonda dello speaker che Ermal realizza. Come ha potuto essere così cieco e masochista?





	Tutto per Me

**Author's Note:**

> Salveee, sono di nuovo tra voi.  
> Questa volta mi presento con una song-fic.  
> Premetto che è la prima che scrivo di questo genere ed anche che ho iniziato a scriverla mesi fa, ma è rimasta chiusa in una cartella del mio pc fino ad oggi quando Giulia mi ha confermato che anche lei, ascoltando questa canzone, pensa ai Metamoro.  
> As always l'opera è frutto di fantasia, i personaggi non mi appartengono (ma magari) e non va divulgata al di fuori di questa piattaforma.  
> Dedicata a Giuls (per avermi riportato alla mente questa cosetta), alla mia squad per il supporto ed alla mia Bì.  
> Buona lettura, ci vediamo elle note di chiusura per delle piccole spiegazioni che nessuno vuole davvero, ma che a me piacciono davvero tanto. ♥

 

L'incessante rumore proveniente da qualche metro più in là gli preannuncia che è arrivato il momento di andare via. Di ripartire e lasciarsi alle spalle anche quell'esperienza.

Il suo sguardo si posa distrattamente sul letto a pochi metri dal proprio: è sfatto, ma non vi è nessuno sotto quelle coltri di lenzuola, segno che Andrea si è già alzato.

Affinando i sensi, – ed in particolare l'udito – ancora ovattati a causa del risveglio brusco, Ermal riesce a sentire i rumori provenienti dal bagno della loro stanza d'albergo.

Si tira su a sedere sul letto cercando di far mente locale, ignorando palesemente il continuo bussare alla porta che sicuramente era frutto del nervosismo di Pastorino; non è che Ermal lo odiasse, anzi gli voleva un gran bene, ma aveva pochi momenti per riposare sul serio ed odiava ridestarsi a causa di rumori molesti.

Ricordò che erano a Roma, che la sera prima aveva registrato l'ultima puntata del Wind Summer Festival e che quindi doveva essere martedì 26 giugno. E lui era stanco. Aveva bisogno di riposo, di rilassarsi prima di iniziare il tour. Non voleva che i suoi fan ci rimettessero perché lui non era in grado di prendersi cura di sé; fino a quando c'era Silvia a tormentarlo con la storia del dormire di più, riusciva a riposare per almeno quattro ore a notte, ma dopo la rottura con la sua compagna, si era riempito l'agenda con sempre più impegni, in modo da non pensare.

A cosa non doveva pensare, poi? A tante cose, ma quello che più lo preoccupava, che non voleva ammettere nemmeno a se stesso, era che non era qualcosa che doveva tenere fuori dai suoi pensieri, ma piuttosto qualcuno.

L'ultimo anno l'aveva seriamente messo alla prova, lo aveva sconvolto ed emozionato; c'erano stati degli eventi che lo avevano turbato ed altri che lo avevano riempito di gioia, ma Ermal non riusciva ad accettare che il battito di farfalla che aveva dato inizio a quel ciclone di cambiamento fosse stato l'incontro con Fabrizio Moro.

Fabrizio Moro, ovvero la costante in quel turbinio di emozioni che l'albanese si era ritrovato ad affrontare e che, vuoi un po' per paura, vuoi un po' per insicurezza ed incomprensione, aveva chiuso in un cassetto della mente che non aveva intenzione di riaprire. Non troppo presto, almeno.

Però si sa che tra il pensare di fare qualcosa e farla realmente c'è di mezzo la voglia di volontà; ed in quell'istante, la sua voglia di volontà fu spazzata via da una voce fin troppo familiare.

**«Ermal pe' la miseria, vuoi aprì sta porta?»**

Per un attimo, il cantautore ancora steso nel letto, pensa di esserselo immaginato, ma la testa di Andrea sbuca dal bagno, i capelli bagnati schiacciati sulla fronte e “ _che fai, non apri?_ ” gli chiede con quell'espressione confusa che campeggia quasi perennemente sul suo volto.

Ermal, per tutta risposta, sbuffa e finalmente si alza dal letto; la porta del bagno si richiude e quella della stanza viene aperta nel mentre che il ronzio dell'asciugacapelli fa da sottofondo.

**«Ancora così stai?»**

**«Fammi indovinare...Paolo si è rotto il cazzo di starmi dietro ed ha provato con le maniere forti?»**

La punta di sarcasmo nel tono della sua voce non sfugge a Fabrizio, per fortuna, altrimenti avrebbe pensato di disturbare. Con Ermal, ultimamente, mica l'aveva capito come si doveva comportare.

**«Naaah ricciolè, senti un po', te so venuto a saluta'. Oggi riparti, no?»**

Quella domanda, che poi tanto domanda non era, svegliò completamente il riccio, riportandolo con i piedi per terra. Si era abituato a trascorrere così tanto tempo con Fabrizio, a vivere un giorno sì e l'altro pure in sua compagnia, che quell'informazione gli aveva fatto quasi male, _quasi_ eh.

Lui sarebbe ripartito, sarebbe tornato a Milano per qualche giorno e poi avrebbe dato il via al proprio tour; Fabrizio, invece, sarebbe rimasto a Roma trattenendosi anche una parte del suo cuore.

**«Già.»**

**«Ammazza, ti ricordavo più loquace, sai?»**

La battuta sarcastica del romano ricevette in risposta un sorriso tirato ed un terzo dito alzato al cielo che scaturì una risata sommessa di Fabrizio.

Fabrizio che era ancora sulla soglia della porta mentre Ermal era indaffarato a cercare il proprio porta tabacco tra le lenzuola; era certo di essersi addormentato proprio mentre decideva se prepararsi o meno una sigaretta per conciliare il sonno, appunto.

La sua ricerca fu interrotta da due braccia solide ed un calore familiare che lo avvolsero completamente.

**«Mi mancherai ricciolè, ma son sicuro che spaccherai.»**

Non ricevendo alcuna risposta dal più giovane, se non si considerava risposta quella sottospecie di verso di assenso che era uscito dalle sue labbra, Moro lo strinse un po' di più contro il proprio petto e gli baciò quell'ammasso di ricci e nodi che si ostinava a chiamare capelli.

**«Guarda che non muori mica se mi dici che ti mancherò anche io. Che pensi che non lo so che senza di me ti senti perso?»**

Un altro sbuffo ed una mano pallida su quella tatuata del romano; il pollice a sfregare appena su quelle linee scure in una carezza carica di troppe cose che non avrebbero mai viso la luce del sole. Buffo, a pensarci, visto che stava sfregando i polpastrelli proprio sul disegno di un sole.

**«Anche meno, Mobrici. Ricorda che è la convinzione a fottere la gente.»**

Il respiro pesante che riempì la stanza quella volta proveniva da Fabrizio che aveva capito fosse meglio levare le tende. Nel momento in cui il suo corpo si separò da quello dell'altro, Ermal capì di essere un perfetto idiota; poteva godersi quel contatto ancora un po', ed invece aveva fatto lo stronzo come al solito.

**«Vabbe' comunque devo anna'...»**

Una pausa. Un pizzico di incertezza nella sua voce. Una speranza infranta immediatamente dalla reazione – o meglio dalla non reazione - di Ermal.

**«Ciao Andre'.»**

Il tono di Fabrizio aveva raggiunto una tonalità più alta così che il ragazzo chiuso in bagno lo sentisse nonostante il rumore proveniente dalla stanzetta. Ermal non spiccicò una parola, ma si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere la schiena di Fabrizio mentre questi lasciava la sua stanza d'albergo.

 

\------------

 

**«Ma chi cazzo te l'ha data la patente, Montanari?»**

Sbuffò irritato, mentre si muoveva a disagio sul sedile del passeggero. Nel furgoncino c'era un silenzio assurdo: Vigentini e Bassi stavano beatamente dormendo sui sedili più in fondo, mentre Dino, Paolo e Roberto erano stretti in quelli davanti. E poi c'era Marco, che si era offerto di essere il primo a guidare visto il lungo viaggio che dovevano fare per raggiungere Milano.

Ermal, dal canto suo, non aveva intenzione di chiudere occhio. E non perché non fosse stanco o perché fosse realmente preoccupato della guida dell'amico, ma semplicemente perché non ci riusciva. Sapeva che se si fosse addormentato, i pensieri che cercava di evitare da mesi, avrebbero trovato il modo di raggiungerlo e tormentarlo anche nei sogni.

**«Fai pace con il cervello, Ermal, eh.»**

Fu la risposta fin troppo pacata di un poveretto che erano già tre quarti d'ora che era costretto a subirsi i peggio insulti per qualcosa che non aveva fatto. Beh, l'unica cosa che aveva fatto – e di cui stava acquisendo consapevolezza – era non essere qualcun altro. Qualcuno di cui il riccio necessitava più dell'aria. Ma Ermal era sempre stato cocciuto e terribilmente riservato su questo genere di cose e figuriamoci poi se si poteva azzardare anche solo a suggerire che forse aveva dei sentimenti irrisolti per il suo “ _fratello_ _sopravvissuto_ ”; come minimo avrebbe rischiato il licenziamento, se non la vita.

E quindi se ne stava in silenzio, cercando di far sfogare Ermal in quel modo poco sano, ma che forse l'avrebbe fatto sentire meglio; almeno fino a quando non si fosse reso conto che aveva trattato i suoi amici una merda, senza motivo, e fosse tornato con la coda tra le gambe.

**«Posso accendere la radio o anche quella influisce sul mio pessimo modo di guidare?»**

Domandò retorico, ricevendo un vaffanculo come risposta, mentre già allungava la mano. Si premurò di evitare una determinata radio e puntò piuttosto su Radio105, tornandosene poi alla guida. Qualche istante dopo, l'auto fu riempita da una melodia sconosciuta a tutti i passeggeri.

 

 _Se vuoi ti dico un mio segreto,_  
_prometti che non scappi via anche tu._

 _Non riesco a prendere la metro,_  
_i treni non me li ricordo più._

 

Una scarica, come pura energia che gli attraversava il corpo, fece drizzare Ermal sul sedile. Lui conosceva quella voce. Un sorriso amaro gli accompagnò il volto, perché se da una parte Mike aveva capito che cantare in italiano era più nel suo timbro, dall'altra parte anche quel pensiero poteva ricollegarlo all'unica persona che voleva tenere fuori dalla sua mente. Era stato un suggerimento di Fabrizio ed Ermal, anche se era solo ad inizio canzone, poteva scommettere che il romano ci avesse visto lungo.

  
_E sono stanco di guidare,_  
_ma di stare fermo non mi va._  
_Ho anche paura di volare,_  
_lo so fa ridere per la mia età._

 

Buffo come quelle parole si trasformarono in un'immagine nella sua mente. Ed in un attimo si ritrova a Lisbona, seduto accanto a Fabrizio sul divanetto del loro camerino. Una fan ha chiesto quali sono le loro più grandi paure che son riusciti a superare. Fabrizio parla della sua ipocondria e della sua ansia ed Ermal vorrebbe rincuorarlo, dirgli che sta facendo un ottimo lavoro, ma non può. Non può e forse non potrà mai, non senza far scattare qualcosa che non è sicuro di desiderare. E poi è il suo turno e la sua risposta è più banale, più scontata: ha paura di volare, gli aerei gli stanno stretti. Guarda la telecamera mentre lo dice, ma sa che Fabrizio sta sorridendo. Ne hanno parlato, una volta, quando il romano gli aveva chiesto se non si stancasse di guidare per tutte quelle ore e nella penombra di uno studio di registrazione Ermal gli aveva confessato quella sua piccola paura.

Era stato accolto da un “ ** _tutti hanno paura di qualcosa, ricciolè, mica te devi vergogna_** '” che gli aveva fatto dimenticare il freddo dell'inverno Milanese.

 

 _Ti dirò un altro segreto_  
_se me ne dici prima uno tu._  
_Miglioro solo se ti vedo,_  
_se giri l’angolo ricado giù._

 

_**«Tranquillo, Erm, vedrai che con la votazione del pubblico andrà meglio.»** _

Vorrebbe avere la sicurezza che ha Fabrizio in quel momento, ma sa che è solo una maschera, che lo sta facendo per lui. Perché è stato lui quello che ha insistito per andare all'Eurovision, quello che voleva diffondere il messaggio in tutto il mondo, ma non aveva considerato tante cose. Non aveva messo in conto nemmeno l'ansia del suo compare e si sentiva uno schifo, soprattutto perché stava andando malissimo e si sentiva responsabile.

_**«Guarda che lo vedo da qua che te stai a fa' mille pippe mentali in quel cervello straordinario. Smettila 'n po' e goditi sto momento con me.»** _

E basta quello, la consapevolezza che Fabrizio è con lui, che crede nel loro messaggio, che riesce a leggerlo come nessuno prima d'ora, ed una carezza sul ginocchio mentre vengono assegnati altri punti a qualcuno che non sono loro, ed Ermal si sente meglio. Senza Fabrizio al suo fianco, quell'esperienza non sarebbe stata la stessa, non ce l'avrebbe fatta, sarebbe caduto giù al primo ostacolo, ne è consapevole e la cosa lo spaventa, per questo la accantona in un angolo della sua mente.

  
_E da due mesi mangio male,_  
_di stare a dieta proprio non mi va._  
_Non riesco neanche a litigare_  
_fa male, ma…_

 

_**«Semo a buon punto, no? Che fa, rimani pe' cena?»** _

_**«No, Fabbrì, preferisco tornare in albergo, sono stanco morto...»** _

_**«Ma pensa te, te faccio a carbonara mia che è speciale.»** _

_**«Non mi va, ma grazie davvero...»** _

_**«Senti, Ermal, nun so' nato ieri, so' che stai male pecché te sei lasciato co' Silvia, stare da solo nun te fa bene e poi me pari un fantasma, da quant'è che non mangi un pasto come si deve?»** _

_**«Con tutto il rispetto, non sono affari tuo, Fabrizio.»** _

_**«Ed invece sì, stamo scrivendo un pezzo insieme, ma me piaci Ermal, te sento vicino a me, capito? Quindi te voglio fa' sta bene.»** _

Ed Ermal non ce la fa a controbattere e si arrende e forse aveva solo bisogno che qualcuno lo lasciasse mollare tutto e crollare. Fabrizio, era arrivato al momento giusto.

 

 _Vederti ridere,_  
_quanto fa bene ad uno come me._  
_Vederti ridere,_  
_fa stare meglio anche uno come me._

 

_**«Perché non suonano davvero, è tutto in playback.»** _

_**«Che bastardo!»** _

Il commento di Fabrizio alle sue parole è seguito da una risata che gli contagia gli occhi e gli arrossa le guance ed Ermal ne rimane incantato. Sente di volerne di più, gli piace sempre così tanto la risata di Fabrizio.

_**«E' voce su base, ragazzi. Voce su base.»** _

Aggiunge e quando la risata di Fabrizio si fa più forte, ride anche lui ed in cuor suo si promette che farà qualunque cosa per veder Fabrizio ridere in quel modo.

  
_Vederti ridere._  
_è come un cinema tutto per me._  
_Si è..._  
_è tutto per me._

 

La prima volta che l'ha visto ridere, Ermal se la ricorda bene. Non lo conosceva ancora, allora. Lo stava guardando attraverso uno schermo. L'aveva visto incazzato per tutto la durata del Festival ed ogni volta che cantava ci metteva così tanta rabbia che ad Ermal venivano i brividi. Voleva vincesse lui, se lo meritava. Quando, alla serata finale, Fabrizio vinse la categoria giovani e sciolse quella maschera di rabbia e la trasformò in un dolce sorriso imbarazzato, il cuore di Ermal perse un battito.

 

 _Ti dico l’ultimo segreto_  
_e dopo giuro non ti annoio più._  
_Stasera vedo tutto nero,_  
_ma sai che forse mi hai tirato su._

 

Non sapeva perché avesse chiamato proprio Fabrizio, lo conosceva da poco e non era nemmeno sicuro che quello fosse libero, però eccolo lì davanti alla porta della sua camera d'albergo.

_**«Eccome qua, ho fatto più in fretta che ho potuto piccolé.»** _

_**«Piccolé?»** _

_**«Scusa te da fastidio? E' che me pari uno scricciolo in sto momento...»** _

Negò e lo lasciò entrare, strisciando appena i piedi scalzi sulla moquette morbida dell'albergo, fino a fermarsi davanti al romano che lo guardava con aria interrogativa. Non gli chiedeva niente, non a parole, perché voleva lasciargli il suo tempo.

_**«Silvia mi ha lasciato.»** _

Esalò dopo qualche momento di silenzio.

_**«Vie qua piccolé, se sistemerà tutto.»** _

E l'aveva stretto, come si fa con un bambino che ha avuto un incubo ed ha paura, ed Ermal si è sentito di nuovo al sicuro.

  
_E scusa se rispondo male,_  
_di stare calmo proprio non mi va._  
_Ora che te ne devi andare,_

_fa male ma…_

 

_**«Che cazzo significa che siamo stati sospesi?!»** _

Un pugno al muro, una sedia rovesciata ed urla di rabbia riempivano la sala d'albergo in cui li avevano riuniti.

_**«Ao' abbassa la voce.»** _

_**«Questi ci accusano di plagio e tu mi dici di abbassare la voce? Ma stai fuori, Fabbrì?»** _

_**«O' sai che con la violenza nun se risolve niente, no?** _

_**«Ma vaffanculo, va'. Questa è tutta colpa tua! Non mi dovevo fidare.»** _

E se solo non avesse urlato così forte, avrebbe potuto sentire il cuore di Fabrizio spezzarsi dopo quelle parole, ma invece lo guardò andar via da solo, lasciandolo lì nella sua rabbia e nella sua delusione. Lo odiava, lo odiava per tutta quella situazione, ma odiava ancora di più se stesso per aver allontanato una persona che si era dimostrata sempre disponibile quando ancora nemmeno si potevano definire amici. Fu per quel pensiero che si diede un pizzico sulla pancia e mandando a fanculo l'orgoglio rincorse Fabrizio fino a raggiungerlo nella tromba delle scale.

_**«Mi dispiace...so' che non è colpa tua.»** _

_**«Tranquillo, Ermal...sei incazzato, lo capisco.»** _

_**«Sì, ma non devo prendermela con te. Ci siamo dentro insieme...scusami.»** _

_**«Vie qua piccolé, se sistemerà tutto.»** _

E se aveva avuto ragione la prima volta, se aveva funziona la prima volta, avrebbe funzionato anche questa volta, ne era certo Ermal, mentre di slancio si fiondava tra le braccia del maggiore.

 

 _Vederti ridere,_  
_quanto fa bene ad uno come me._  
_Vederti ridere,_  
_fa stare meglio anche uno come me._

 

_**«La canzone vincitrice è interpretata da...Ermal Meta e Fabrizio Moro.»** _

Quando quelle parole gli arrivano alle orecchie, la prima cosa che fa è cercare lo sguardo di Fabrizio che però lo sta già guardando e sta sorridendo. E lui sorride di rimando; un sorriso sincero che non aveva da un po'. E lo stringe, lo solleva, e lo stringe ancora per un tempo indefinito.

_**«Hai visto? Ne è valsa la pena!»** _

Si sente sussurrare all'orecchio ed entrambi sorridono di più e si stringono ancora per un tempo che sembra infinito. Ed Ermal è felice davvero, felice come non lo era da un po'.

  
_Vederti ridere,_  
_è come un cinema tutto per me._  
_Si è... è tutto per me,_  
_tutto per me._

 

E' mentre la canzone svanisce e le note vengono sostituite dalla voce profonda dello speaker che Ermal realizza. Come ha potuto essere così cieco e masochista? 

**«Marco, fai inversione.»**

**«Ermal, ma che cazzo dici?»**

**«Marco, dobbiamo tornare indietro, ora!»**

**«Ma ti sei rincoglionito?! Siamo in autostrada, non si può tornare indietro.»**

Non si può tornare indietro. Non si può. Ma lui deve fare qualcosa. Deve provarci, non può continuare così in eterno. Forse non potrà tornare indietro, ma c'è ancora una speranza...

**«Marco, ti prego, accosta...»**

E Marco accosta, un centinaio di metri più avanti, alla piazzola di sosta più vicina, perché sente l'urgenza e la disperazione nella voce di Ermal. E quindi accosta ed Ermal scende dall'auto con tanta foga che rischia di inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi. Non riesce a respirare bene, sente il cuore martellargli nel petto ed in un attimo è inginocchiato sull'asfalto, piegato in due mentre svuota il contenuto del proprio stomaco oltre il guardrail.

Ha realizzato.

Gli ci è voluta la canzone di un ventenne per arrivarci, ma ce l'ha fatta. Ed ora che lo sa, ora che tutti i ricordi gli affollano la mente, non riesce a trattenersi.

Prima ancora che se ne renda conto, recupera il proprio cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni e compone un numero che ha imparato a memoria. Per lavoro, si era giustificato con se stesso, troppe volte in passato, ma ora sa.

Uno squillo.

Marco gli grida qualcosa.

Due squilli.

**«Sto bene!»**

Risponde a fatica.

Tre squilli.

**«Pronto, Ermal?»**

Ritorna a respirare.

Ritorna a respirare, ma ora che Fabrizio ha risposto non sa cosa dire. Non davvero. Cosa si dice in questi casi? Sono uno stupido e mi sono reso conto di amarti solo adesso?

**«Sentivi la mia mancanza, ricciolé?»**

Il tono di Fabrizio è divertito mentre pronuncia quella frase, ma vira immediatamente sul preoccupato quando tutto ciò che sente dall'altra parte sono respiri sconclusionati.

**«Piccolé che succede? 'Ndo stai?»**

**«Mi sono innamorato, Fab...»**

**«Mh?»**

**«Non...dici nulla?»**

La sua voce trema.

No, tutto il suo corpo trema.

**«Che te devo dì? Che so' felice? Sarebbe una cazzata...e chi è questa po'?»**

**«No, Fabbrì, non hai capito...»**

**«Eh? Che devo capì ancora? Te sei n'ammorato, complimenti. Perché me lo vieni a dire, mo'? A malapena m'hai guardato stamattina e mo' vuoi fa' l'amico?»**

**«No Fabbrì, non hai capito...mi sono innamorato di te.»**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ri-ciaooo a everybody!  
> Parto subito con il dire che la canzone citata è quella di Michele Merlo (Mike Bird di Amici17) "Tutto per me".  
> Per il resto non c'è molto altro da dire. Ci sono pezzi di flashback buttati tra una strofa e l'altra, qualcosa a cui ho pensato mentre ascoltavo la canzone, per l'appunto.  
> Per quanto riguarda il finale, sono stronza, lo so, ma è a libera interpretazione. Sta a voi decidere come far finire la storia, se in positivo od in negativo a seconda del mood che avete, mi son spiegata, vero?  
> Non odiatemi, chi mi conosce sa come finisce per me questa fic.  
> Avevo anche pensato di scrivere un seguito, ma in realtà preferisco così, anche perché perderebbe un po' il senso di tutto quello scritto fin ora.  
> Detto questo, spero vi sia piaciuta, al solito fatemelo sapere tramite cuoricini e commenti se vi va e ci leggiamo la prossima volta ♥


End file.
